I Am Not Alone
by kerrbear
Summary: Rogue finally meets someone special who is just like her. I know it's a lame summary but I don't want to spoil anything. One Shot! Please read and review!


Hi there! Here is my one shot for I Am Not Alone. I just thought of it randomly one day like I normally do with stories. Anyway I hope you enjoy it so here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution. Also this Rogue's POV.

Twenty eight year old Rogue began her story…

Hi everyone, my name is Rogue and I'm going to tell you a story that happened about ten years ago. It all started one lazy Saturday afternoon. I didn't feel like going outside but I watched from the window as I saw couples together. Jubilee and Bobby were walking hand in hand, Rahne and Jamie were playing frisbee, Kitty had just hopped into the car with Lance, Amara and Sam were racing each other, Tabitha and Ray were making things blow up, Scott was offering Jean a flower, Amanda and Kurt were sitting on a bench talking, and Roberto was off somewhere with his girlfriend. I on the other hand had no one. Oh sure I've dated guys but the either would get too passionate and end up dying because of my powers, or they'd be to intimate and turn out to be a couple of pigs. Remy and I went out for a while but a lot of people didn't approve and he eventually went back to Paris and found someone else. This whole dating thing with me changed a couple of weeks later.

The professor said there was a new mutant but his powers were unknown for now. So the X-Men took off to find the kid and bring him back. His name was Aaron. We got to our destination which was in Canada. We found the guy wondering around by himself. Scott went toward him and started to talk to him, obviously that wasn't too smart because the kid hurled him across the street. He was either defensive at what Scott said or he was just plain delirious. Then we made an even stupider mood by fighting him. I was trying to move out of the way so as not to get him even more pissed off, in the process of him shoving me out of the way because I was going to slow for him, he ripped off my gloves by accident. Then my shirt sleeves got snagged on a thorn bush as I panicked and tried to make my way toward the jet. The sleeves ripped so now I was getting nervous. Then Aaron came up behind me and with a bare hand he grabbed my bare wrist. I shut my eyes getting ready for it, then I opened an eye to see that nothing had happened! Aaron uncovered his eyes and we both stared at each other in shock.

So many thoughts were racing through me head. Why didn't his life force get absorbed? Why did he have his eyes covered? Why am I standing here like an idiot? Where are the X-Men?

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You mean your not um, I can't explain it, you see I discovered that if I touch someone without any protection that I'll get their life force and they'll stay inside of me."

I could only star at him in shock. "Those are my powers too, that's probably why your powers didn't work, because they're the same."

Aaron gave me a blank look. He was obviously having the same thoughts I was. Then he decided to join the X-Men since there was someone like him there that could help him. As we began training together we formed a special bond. For the three hours that I spent with him training was like freedom because I didn't have to have a lot of protection. I didn't have to worry about hurting anyone. I felt so happy.

Then about three months later Aaron got up the guts to ask me out. I got really excited then. I could give a guy a long passionate kiss without hurting him, I could do whatever the heck I wanted to do with him! I was so happy.

Six months passed and Aaron and I knew each other better than anyone else in the whole world. Aaron asked me to marry him. I obviously said yes. Then my special day arrived where I would be joined forever with Aaron. I was so excited that there was someone like me. Then after our honeymoon I was expecting a child. I had never been so happy. Nine months later I had a child that Aaron and I named Patience. Two years later I had another daughter named Hope. Then about a year later I was blessed with twin boys. The first one was named Aaron after his father, and the second one was Kurt after my foster brother. We were having such a happy life, we were both very successful at our jobs, and we still had time to spend together as a family. That happy life changed forever. Just one my life started to get better it got worse again. Aaron was coming home from work and he stopped by the toy store to get a gift for the kids which he does every so often.

As he was coming out of the store an old neighborhood gang crowded around him. This gang was lead by Duncan Masters (AN: Is that his last name?) and his posse who knew that Aaron was a mutant. Obviously you all know how much he hates mutants. Duncan threatened Aaron to take his family and leave Bayville forever or else Duncan would kill me and my kids. Aaron said bravely that he would never leave and if Duncan ever hurt his family he would kill Duncan. Well Duncan got so mad that he shot Aaron ten times in the stomach. Having Jean's powers I had sensed trouble, and having that special bond with Aaron I knew something was wrong. Then the gun shots seemed to echo throughout the whole house, it sounded as if I was right next to Aaron. I went on my knees in agony crying after I gave out a scream knowing he was dead. My one true love, the one person who actually understood me, the one guy who I could touch without hurting him was gone forever. Aaron's funeral was about a week later. Patience and Hope cried. Kurt and Little Aaron didn't know what to think, they thought they were going to see their daddy again. It took me countless tries to convince them he was gone forever. I didn't talk to anyone for a long while. There was an empty space in my heart which could not be filled, and it probably never will.

I eventually went back to my normal self again. I can still not have any protection when I'm around my kids because they developed the same powers as Aaron and I. Day by day I watch as my children grow to look like their father and me. I could not be more proud of my children. I know that Aaron is proud of them too and watches over them everyday as their guardian angel and I feel his prescence with me all the time, sometimes I even talk to him because I know that he can hear me. Well what do you say Aaron do you think it's time to end the story? Aaron's face appeared in the mirror as he nodded his head. Rogue winked at him and they both waved good bye Rogue laughed as her children ran in and pounced on her. Aaron laughed too.

Well I hoped you liked that story, I know the ending was a little weird but I couldn't really think of anything. If I get good reviews on this story I'm going to do the sequel to this called My Mother Rogue. Any way if you really liked this story please R&R and I'll put up the sequel if I get good reviews! Bye now!


End file.
